A large number of distinct musical styles have emerged over the years, as have systems and technologies for creating, storing, and playing back music in accordance with such styles. Music creation, particularly of any quality, typically has been limited to persons who have musical training or who have expended the time and energy required to learn and play one or more instruments. Systems for creating and storing quality musical compositions have tended towards technologies that utilize significant computer processing and/or data storage. More recent examples of such technologies include compact disc (CD) audio players and players of compressed files (for instance as per the MPEG-level 3 standard), etc. Finally, there exist devices incorporating a tuner, which permit reception of radio broadcasts via electromagnetic waves, such as FM or AM radio receivers.
Electronics and computer-related technologies have been increasingly applied to musical instruments over the years. Musical synthesizers and other instruments of increasing complexity and musical sophistication and quality have been developed, a “language” for conversation between such instruments has been created, which is known as the MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) standard. While MIDI-compatible instruments and computer technologies have had a great impact on the ability to create and playback or store music, such systems still tend to require substantial musical training or experience, and tend to be complex and expensive.
A sound generator system can incorporate samples of existing sounds that are played in combination with interactively generated sounds. As an example, a portable music generation product can preferably be used to interactively generate music according to certain musical rules. It is preferable to also enable the use of pre-recorded sound samples to facilitate a more compelling musical experience for the user.
One problematic aspect of supporting the use of pre-recorded sound samples is that the playback of the sample during a section of music can sometimes sound out of sync with the music in terms of pitch or rhythm. This is a result of the lack of a default synchronization between the sample and the music at a particular point in time. One way around this is to use samples that do not have a clear pitch or melody, e.g., a talking voice, or a sound effect. However, as the use of melodic samples, especially at higher registers, is desirable in many styles of music, it is desirable in certain cases to have a means for associating pitch and/or periodicity information (embedded or otherwise) into a sample.
Broadcast music distribution historically has involved the real-time streaming of music over the airwaves using an FM or AM broadcasting channel. Similarly, the Internet has been used for audio streaming of music data in an approximately real time manner. Both of these examples involve steadily sending relatively large amounts of data, and consume relatively large amounts of the available bandwidth. The number of music styles and the amount of bandwidth required to make effective use of these systems have limited the usefulness of these approaches to a broad range of new products incorporating wireless computing resources (e.g., cellular telephones and/or personal data assistants (PDAs)). In addition, the limitations of these approaches to music distribution make it inordinately difficult to enable a node/subscriber unit to share music, either as part of the radio-type distribution of music, or with other node/subscriber units directly, and in particular music that has been authored or modified by a user of the node/subscriber unit.
In the field of the present invention it is often the case that a file format suitable for storing information associated with the presently discussed inventions does not provide an optimized set of features. As one example, forward and/or backward compatibility is often not achievable, resulting in a music file that cannot be effectively used by a system with a different version than the system that created it. File formats that do provide some level of forwards and/or backwards compatibility often incorporate overhead (e.g., multiple versions of ‘same’ data) that may be undesirable, e.g., in certain preferred embodiments that are portable and that therefore have relatively limited resources.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for creating, modifying, interacting with and/or playing music employing a top-down process, where the systems/methods provide the user with a musical composition that may be modified and interacted with and played and/or stored (for later play) in order to create music that is desired by the particular user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for creating, modifying, interacting with and/or playing music that enables a user to quickly begin creating desirable music in accordance with one or a variety of musical styles, with the user modifying an auto-composed or previously created musical composition, either for a real time performance and/or for storing and subsequent playback.
It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for creating, modifying, interacting with and/or playing music in which a graphical interface is provided to facilitate use of the system and increase user enjoyment of the system by having graphic information presented in a manner that corresponds with the music being heard or aspects of the music that are being modified or the like; it also is an object of the present invention to make such graphic information customizable by a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for creating, modifying, interacting with and/or playing music in which a graphical interface is provided that presents a representation of a plurality of musical lanes, below each of which is represented a tunnel, in which a user may modify musical parameters, samples or other attributes of the musical composition, with such modifications preferably being accompanied by a change in a visual effect.
It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for creating, modifying, interacting with and/or playing music in which music may be represented in a form to be readily modified or used in an auto-composition algorithm or the like, and which presents reduced processing and/or storage requirements as compared to certain conventional audio storage techniques.
It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for creating, modifying, interacting with and/or playing music in which music may be automatically composed in a variety of distinct musical styles, where a user may interact with auto-composed music to create new music of the particular musical style, where the system controls which parameters may be modified by the user, and the range in which such parameters may be changed by the user, consistent with the particular musical style.
It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for creating, modifying, interacting with and/or playing music based on efficient song structures and ways to represent songs, which may incorporate or utilize pseudo-random/random events in the creation of musical compositions based on such song structures and ways to represent songs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for creating, modifying, interacting with and/or playing music in which songs may be efficiently created, stored and/processed; preferably songs are represented in a form such that a relatively small amount of data storage is required to store the song, and thus songs may be stored using relatively little data storage capacity or a large number of songs may be stored in a given data storage capacity, and songs may be transmitted such as via the Internet using relatively little data transmission bandwidth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for creating, modifying, interacting with and/or playing music in which a modified MIDI representation of music is employed, preferably, for example, in which musical rule information is embedded in MIDI pitch data, musical rules are applied in a manner that utilize relative rhythmic density and relative mobility of note pitch, and in which sound samples may be synchronized with MIDI events in a desirable and more optimum manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for creating, modifying, interacting with and/or playing music in which a hardware/software system preferably includes a radio tuner so that output from the radio tuner may be mixed, for example, with auto-composed songs created by the system, which preferably includes a virtual radio mode of operation; it also is an object of the present invention to provide hardware that utilizes non-volatile storage media to store songs, song lists and configuration information, and hardware that facilitates the storing and sharing of songs and song lists and to the updating of sound banks and the like that are used to create musical compositions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for creating, modifying, interacting with and/or playing music that works in conjunction with a companion PC software program that enables users to utilize the resources of a companion PC and/or to easily update and/or share Play lists, components of songs, songs, samples, etc.
It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for creating, modifying, interacting with and/or playing music in which songs may be generated, exchanged and disseminated, preferably or potentially on a royalty free basis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for creating, modifying, interacting with and/or playing music that may be adapted to a variety of applications, systems and processes in which such music creation may be utilized.
It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for automatically generating a human vocal track as part of a musical piece that is being algorithmically generated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for improved sample format and control functions, preferably to enable the general conformance of a sound sample to the current pitch and/or rhythmic characteristics of a musical piece.
It is an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for distributing, broadcasting, and/or sharing music employing a node-based music generation process, where the systems/methods enable the user to receive (via the node/subscriber unit) and/or author or modify a data file from which the music may be composed.
It is an object of the present invention to enable music data to be broadcast or transmitted over a cellular or other wireless network.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient backward and/or forward compatible file format. The advantages of such a file format may be of particular benefit when used in association with certain of the preferred embodiments disclosed herein.